Well completion equipment is used in a variety of well related applications involving, for example, the production of fluids. The completion equipment is deployed in a wellbore and often comprises one or more downhole tools that have a plurality of operating positions or settings. For example, downhole chokes may have a plurality of different flow positions.
One way of actuating the downhole tools between positions is to connect the tool to an indexer. Many types of indexers are available to actuate downhole tools from one sequential position to another and to hold the tool at a desired position. The indexer typically has a sleeve with a plurality of slots having different lengths that correspond with different indexer settings and thus different downhole tool positions. The indexer is adjusted from one setting to another by an appropriate force input, such as a hydraulic input, to shift the sleeve from one slot setting to another, as known in the art.
In fluid, e.g. hydraulic, actuated indexers, the quantity of hydraulic control fluid displaced with each move to a different setting is the same. Accordingly, although it may be possible to determine that a move from one setting to another has been achieved, it is difficult for the operator to accurately determine the specific indexer setting and thus the specific downhole tool position.